Certain types of workers frequently work on building structures at considerable distance above the ground. Roofers are a prime example of such types of workers. These types of workers are generally required to wear some type of safety device to provide protection against falling to the ground or lower elevation of the building structure. The worker fastens the safety line between themselves and a secure portion of the building structure (e.g., at their present work elevation or above their present work elevation) to preclude them from falling fully to the ground in the event of their falling off the building structure. Examples of conventional safety devices include a cable or a rope that can be attached between a worker and a fixed portion of the building structure.
It is common for a worker in such an elevated work environment to need access to one or more types of power for powering one or more pieces of equipment. Examples of such types of power include electrical power, pneumatic power and hydraulic power. Generally, a power source located at a remote location (e.g., on the ground or at a remote elevated location of a building structure) provides the electrical power, pneumatic power and/or hydraulic power. As is conventionally the case, a separate power cable or hose is used for transmitting a respective type of power from the power source to the worker.
The presence of the safety line along with one or more power cables and/or power hoses leads to safety concerns as well as productivity concerns. A worker having to navigate the safety line and any power cable(s) and/or hose(s) increases the potential for the worker to trip over such safety line, cable(s) or hose(s), which can result in bodily injury, damaged property, damaged equipment and/or damaged supplies, not to mention falling from the elevated work location to the ground or a lower elevation of the building structure. Thus, while such lines, cable(s) and/or hose(s) may be required, their individual presence is less than desirable and productive.
Therefore, a safety line apparatus having an integral power transmission means and that overcomes shortcomings associated with conventional approaches for routing power to a worker working at an elevated location on a building structure and providing protection against falling to the ground or lower elevation of the building structure would be useful, advantageous and novel.